1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system memory, including the allocation of memory workload to computer system memory.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a computer system, software instructions to be executed by a processor (CPU) are loaded from long-term storage, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), into random-access memory (RAM). RAM is typically provided by one or more memory modules, such as a DIMM (dual in-line memory module). A DIMM commonly includes a plurality of DRAM chips mounted on a thin printed circuit board. A DIMM consumes electrical power and generates heat in relation to the amount of power used. Therefore, the DIMM must be cooled in order to avoid thermal damage to the DIMM. A computer system is cooled by generating airflow through the system using fans or blowers. Some of that airflow is directed across the DIMMs for cooling the DIMMs.
Improving the energy efficiency of computer systems is an ongoing challenge. Historically, processors are responsible for consuming a large fraction of the total power consumed by a computer system. Therefore, much of the focus on improving the energy efficiency of a computer system has been on reducing the power consumption of processors. However, system memory density and capacity continue to increase to meet the performance needs of increasingly data-intensive software applications. As a result, the amount of energy consumed by memory has also increased.